The New Story Of Lisa Cullen
by Missvampire3401
Summary: Les Cullen prirent sous leur ailes une petite fille, malheureusement après 18 ans passé près d'eux elle choisis de ce sacrifier pour les sauvés. Ils ne savent pas se qu'elle deviens, jusqu'au jour où une jeune fille arrive à Forks. Est-ce réellement la jeune fille ou ce n'est qu'un sosie.
1. Résumé

**_Résumé_**

Les Cullen sont une famille d'immortels (vampires) qu'on dit végétariens parce qu'ils se nourrissent exclusivement de sang animal. Il y a plusieurs années, une famille d'humains les supplia de prendre leur petite fille sous leur protection. Ceux-ci acceptèrent car une de leur fille qui se trouve être clairvoyante a malheureusement vu la mort de ceux-ci dans de tragiques circonstances. Deux jours avant son dix-huitième anniversaire, une autre "famille" d'immortels se présenta chez les Cullen pour emmener la jeune fille. À cause de leur menace d'exterminer tous les Cullen, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Son amour pour sa famille adoptive et surtout la volonté de protéger son amour de toujours, un de ces frères adoptifs, était la seule chose qui lui importait. Elle suivit donc cette autre famille d'immortels sans broncher.

Dix ans plus tard, elle revient sous un autre nom et sous une autre forme.

Qu'est-il réellement arrivé à cette humaine pour que les Cullen ne la reconnaissent plus et surtout pour qu'elle-même ne reconnaisse plus les Cullen.

* * *

Hello, Hello

Me voici de retour avec une "nouvelle" histoire.

Je met le "nouvelle" entre guillemet car je refais entièrement l'histoire de Lisa Cullen, pour celle que je vais vous présenter durant les pages suivantes.

J'espère que cette version vous plaira et que vous allez aller laissé plein de Reviews.

Chaque chapitre, sera publier 1 semaine après le chapitre précédent.

J'espère que ce mode vous convient.

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine.


	2. Prologue

_****_**_Hello, Hello tous le monde._**

**_Comment allez-vous?_**

**_Je suis sincèrement désoler de poster le prologue que maintenant._**

**_Mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon pc et j'ai du le mettre en réparation._**

**_J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira et que vous laisserez des Reviews._**

**_Gros bisous,_**

**_A la semaine prochaine._**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Dans deux jours, je passe un cap important. Bien sûr cette année, pour ma famille, c'est d'autant plus stressant que pour moi. J'ai été recueillie très jeune et ma mère ainsi que mon père n'ont jamais voulu me le cacher. C'est pour cela cas l'âge de dix ans, j'ai su le lien qui me liais à eux.

En réalité, nous ne somme pas du même monde. Enfin techniquement oui, mais ma famille adoptive se trouve être d'une nature toute autre qu'humaine. Mes parents ainsi que mes frères et sœurs sont en réalité des vampires, mais pas le style assoiffé de sang humain. Je dirais plutôt assoiffé de sang animal.

Étrange vous ne trouvé pas ! Et bien, ils sont tous simplement devenus végétariens. Tous les soirs, cela crée de réels problèmes car comme papa ne veut absolument pas que je manque de Fer. J'ai droit à mon morceau de viande. Le comble pour une humaine de mange de la viande, de vivre avec des vampires qui sont « accro » au sang animal.

Pour le moment je suis dans ma chambre occupé à faire mes devoirs, mais je bûche sur mon devoir d'histoire. Cela m'énervais tellement que je pris mon stylo bille en bouche et envoya valser tous se qu'il se trouvait sur mon bureau.

**-Putain de merde, fait chier !** criais-je de rage.

**-Lisa ton langage !** cria maman.

**-Pardon maman**, m'excusais-je en descendant les escaliers.

Une fois que je fus en bas, j'allai directement dans la cuisine et me pris un verre de limonade. Le verre en main, j'allai dans le salon et m'asseyais dans le fauteuil à côté de maman. Mon verre sur la table, je soupirai en me massant les tempes.

**-Allez ma puce, calme toi et dit moi se qu'il se passe ?** me questionna maman.

**-Rien maman, ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste mon devoir d'histoire qui n'avance pas.**

**-Et ton devoir d'histoire porte sur quel sujet ?**

**-Tu ne vas jamais me croire,** lui dis-je en rigolant.

**-Dit toujours,** me dit-elle en déposant un magasin de décoration sur la table basse

**-Histoire…** lui répondis-je. **Mais plus précisément sur la guerre de sécession,** ajoutais-je en la regardant.

-**Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide à Jasper ?**

**-Car j'ai envie de le réussir par moi-même,** répondis-je du tac o tac. **Maman, j'ai envie de faire mes preuves pour avoir mon diplôme et non avec l'aide de Jasper pour la guerre, d'Edward pour les sciences et de Bella pour la littérature.**

**-Lisa, justement on veut que tu réussisses par toi-même,** me dit tendrement maman en m'enlaçant.

**-Du calme petite sœur, on ne veut surtout pas t'énerver en t'aidant !** venait de dire un de mes frères pour essayer de calmer le jeu et je sentais que je me calmai petit à petit.

**-Je suis calme Jas' mais avoue qu'en tant qu'humaine avoir l'aide de surdoué ce n'est pas vraiment cool.**

**-Je suis loin d'être un surdoué, frangine !** s'exclama un autre de mes frères et mon cœur rata un battement.

**-Non c'est vrai toi, tu es l'abruti de service !** répondis-je nonchalamment.

**-Lisa,** me rabroua maman

**-Aïe ça fait mal se que tu viens de me dire petite sœur**.

Je lui tirais la langue en guise de réponse, mon frère Emmett est celui que je préfère. Même s'il sait que je suis humaine (même si ce n'est plus pour longtemps) il ne m'a jamais laissé en retrais. Même si cela ne plaisaient pas à maman et papa, il me prenait toujours avec quand il partait chasser. Au début, je trouvais cela répugnant de tuer de pauvre bête, mais pour finir j'avais trouvé cela amusant surtout en voyant comment mon frère faisait.

Tous d'un coup, je vis mes frères ainsi que maman tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Papa, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice descendirent les escaliers en trombe. Maman demanda à Emmett de me prendre sur son dos et que s'il le fallait m'emmener le plus loin possible de la villa. Papa et maman m'avaient prévenu que c'était possible qu'il y a des complications avec d'autres vampires mais en voyant leurs visages à tous, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que se soit aujourd'hui.

**-Bien le bonsoir Carlisle, comment vas-tu ?** le questionna un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges.

**-Bonsoir Aro, que nous vos votre visite à tous les six ?** lui demanda papa

**-Oh rien de particulier je dois bien l'avouer, mais mes royales oreilles ont eux vent qu'une jeune demoiselle allait être bientôt transformé.**

**-Oui effectivement, mais cela ne sera fait que dans deux jours. Nous voulons qu'elle ait dix-huit ans.**

**-Et qui est-elle, pour susciter chez vous un intérêt tel que le votre pour garder une humaine chez vous ?**

**-Cela ne te regarde pas Aro, c'est une histoire de famille.**

**-Papa, arrête cela ne sers à rien**, intervins-je alors que je gigotais pour qu'Emmett me lâche.

**-Qui est donc cette jeune fleure en pleine épanouissement ?**

**-Je suis Lisa Cullen, Carlisle et Esmée m'ont adopté à la demande de ma véritable famille qui avait peur pour ma vie alors que je n'avais que quelque mois.**

**-Comment sais-tu cela alors que tu n'as que bientôt dix-huit ans ?** Me demanda le certain Aro

**-Je vous connais par se que ma famille m'a raconter de vous. Un vampire sans cœur qui a failli anéantir ma famille, car vous avez cru les dires d'une vampire qui avais la rage que son compagnon ai été tué par Edward. Vous voulez certain de mes frères et sœurs pour vous à cause de leurs dons. **

**-Lisa je t'en supplie arrête !** me supplia maman.

**-Vous êtes Aro Volturi, alors par pure haine envers vous je ne vous donnerais pas se que j'ai encore en moi.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu as que je désire chère Lisa !?** me questionna celui-ci en me tournant autour comme un vautour.

-**La vie qui coule encore dans mes veines, je suis encore humaine pour deux jours et je ne vous donnerais pas le plaisir de faire de moi se que les Volturis sont.**

**-Et que sommes-nous, très chère ?** me demanda un grand blond.

**-Des monstres assoiffées de sang humain**, crachais-je en le défiant des yeux.

Tous d'un coup, on me tira en arrière alors tous se déroula très vite. Emmett me repris sur son dos, il essaya de sortir de la villa. Emmett reçu un coup au visage, nous faisant tomber sur le sol. Je me relevais précipitamment, monta les escaliers en courant mais au moment ou je voulais prendre l'autre rampe d'escalier quelqu'un me plaqua contre un mur de la maison et j'hémi une plainte.

Je donnais un coup de boule à la personne derrière moi et rebroussa chemin pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de la Villa. Avant de passé la porte, je sentie une poigne autour de mon cou et cela me coupais la respiration.

**-Sa suffit !** cria l'homme qui me maintenait

Je tournais un peu la tête, remarqua que c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés ou une mèche passa devant ces yeux. Je tournais à nouveau la tête pour regarder ma famille et celle-ci s'arrêta directement d'attaquer nos ennemis.

**-Aro s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal,** supplia maman alors que papa la retenait.

**-Oh je ne lui ferais rien, je lui laisse le choix !** répondit celui-ci.

**-Quel choix ?** lui demandais-je en me débattant.

**-Le choix est simple Lisa,** me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. **Soit tu viens avec nous et ta famille sera saine et sauve, soit tu ne veux pas nous suivre et ta famille périra.**

**-Mais vous êtes malade !** criais-je. **Je ne ferais pas un choix pareil, on ne peut pas décider de la vie d'autrui comme cela. **

**-C'est cela où ta famille sera spectateur d'un terrible évènement.**

**-Spectateur de quoi ?** demanda Emmett et une larme roula le long de ma joue.

**-De sa transformation évidemment, **Ricana Aro.

**-Ose la touché et tu es un vampire mort, **menaça Emmett.

**-Emmett arrête cela ne sert réellement à rien,** lui dis-je alors que j'avais la vérité en face.

-**Emmett calme toi, Lisa à raison de toute façon quoi qu'on dise et quoi qu'on face nous sommes en tord,** lui dit papa alors que le jeune homme me lâchait doucement.

**-Que décides-tu très chère Lisa ?** me questionna Aro alors que je m'avançais vers lui.

Je regardais d'abord ma famille, je laissais mon regard plus longtemps sur Emmett puis un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je regardais ensuite Edward et il écarquilla les yeux car il avait lu ma décision.

**-Lisa tu ne vas pas faire cela !? **me demanda Edward inquiet.

**-Très chère Lisa, ta réponse !** insista Aro.

**-Je viens avec vous,** déclarais-je en essuyant mes larmes. **Mais a la condition qu'ils ne leurs arrivent strictement rien. Je ne veux pas entendre par des personnes de vos rangs qu'ils sont morts par ma fautes de toute façon je crois qu'avec se que vous voulez faire de moi je le saurais rapidement si c'est la vérité ou pas.**

**-Tu parais si sûr de toi,** répondis le jeun homme qui me maintenais le cou.

**-Je suis sûr de moi et se dont je suis sûr aussi c'est que s'ils leur arrivent quelque chose je vous tue tous autant que vous êtes,** les prévenais-je. **Et à ce moment là, le règne des Volturis sera finis et vous ne serez plus les dictateurs des l'espèce qu'est la notre.**

**-La notre ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?** me demanda une petite blonde.

**-Celle des vampires,** lui répondis-je.

**-Tu es loin d'en être un**, ricana celle-ci.

**-Je ne le suis peut-être pas mais je me considère comme tel**, répliquais-je.

**-Très chère, Lisa tu nous suis ?** me demanda Aro.

**-Pourrais-je au moins leur dire au revoir ?**

**-Prend ton temps, nous ne sommes pas des tyrans comme tu l'as si bien dit.**

-**J'ai dit dictateur pas tyran… même si autre fois, ses deux synonymes n'avaient pas la même étymologie mais a notre époque, c'est du pareil au même.**

**-Ouah une humaine qui est autant intelligente qu'un vampire,** ricana la blonde

**-Moi au moins j'ai quelque chose dans la tête,** murmurais-je.

Je m'approchais de maman et papa a mon aise. J'allais me blottir dans leur bras et pleura silencieusement, je sentais ma tristesse disparaitre pour faire place a du courage. Je tournais doucement la tête et souris timidement à Jasper. Je me détachais de mes parents pour aller prendre mes frères et sœurs dans mes bras. Une fois arrivée devant mon frère préférer, il essuya une larme, avant que je saute dans ses bras.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque alors que lui mis son nez dans mon cou. Je laissais enfin libre cours à mes larmes, bien sûr tout le reste de ma famille va me manquer mais Emmett cela sera bien pire. Qui sera là pour me faire rigoler quand cela ne va pas ? Qui sera là pour me prendre avec quand il va chasser ? Qui sera là pour me faire oublier mon malheur ?

Je me détachais doucement de lui, lui vola un bisou et j'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

**-Je t'en prie ne m'oublie pas et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime !**

Il me lâchait et je reculais pour retournée près des Volturis. Quelqu'un me pris dans ces bras et quitta la Villa a toute vitesse. Juste avant de sortir de la Villa j'ai dit une phrase à Emmett. Je sais qu'il m'oubliera avec le temps, mais j'espère de tous cœur que ma famille réussit à se reconstruire.

_**Car au fond de moi je sais que je ne les reverrais jamais.**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Hello**_

_**Voici le tous premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire de Lisa Cullen.**_

_**Si vous avez aimer le prologue vous serez avec ce 1er chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

J'étais dans la salle d'entrainement pour mon entrainement quotidien. Je contrais tous les coups que mon adversaire tentait de m'asséner Soudainement, en me donnant un énorme coup au visage, je fus envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce et en me remettant bien pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, j'envoyais une boule d'énergie sur mon adversaire et celui-ci passa totalement à travers un mur. J'entendis un hurlement, je me précipitais hors de la pièce et vis mon adversaire déblayer son corps des décombres.

**- Oh mon dieu Alec, je suis désolé !**

**- Ce n'est pas grave ma puce**, me dit-il en se relevant. **Par contre, il faudrait prévenir Aro que ton don c'est encore développer.**

**- Alec, il se développe chaque année ! Pour lui ce n'est pas nouveau**, lui rappelais-je. **Il me l'a toujours dit que je serais puissante.**

**- Oui Chelsea ?** demanda Alec en remettant bien mes cheveux.

**- Mr Aro à demander à voir Élisabeth**, répondit-elle.

**- Très bien, j'y vais.**

**- Mon frère, arête de l'accaparer**, soupira Jane en sortant de derrière un coin. C'est la petite préférer du Maître.

**- Et toi arrête de nous espionner**, rétorquais-je.

**- Fait attention à toi Élisabeth ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire**, me menaça-t-elle.

**- Je me méfierais plutôt de ce que moi je pourrais bien te faire**, la menaça-t-elle à mon tour en préparant une boule d'énergie dans ma main.

**- Élisabeth**, entendis-je derrière moi. **Aro veut te voir et tous de suite.**

**- Bien Démétri**, capitulais-je en refermant ma main avant de lui suivre sans rien dire.

Nous traversons pratiquement tous le domaine avant d'arriver devant une énorme porte en bois sculpté. Démétri toqua à la porte et j'entendis la voix d'Aro qui nous intimait à entrer. Mon escorte me laissa passer et j'entrais dans une énorme salle avant que les portes ne se referment derrière moi. Je continuais de m'avancer, un fois devant ce qui servait de trois trônes, je m'arrêtais avant de m'incliner.

**- Élisabeth merci d'être venu**, me dit Aro en souriant.

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir Aro** **?** lui demandais-je de but au blanc.

**- Une infiltration**, m'indiqua Marcus.

**- Où ça** **?** questionnais-je alors qu'Aro me demanda de le suivre pour marcher.

**- Dans une petite vile au Nord des États-Unis. C'est une famille d'immortel, mais quelques membres m'intéressent si tu vois se que je veux dire.**

**- Ils ont quoi comme dons ?**

**- Télépathie, clairvoyance et un bouclier mental.**

**- Je pars quand ?**

**- Dans la journée, t'es bagages sont déjà près**, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. **Ne me déçois pas Élisabeth !**

**- Je ne te décevrais pas Aro, **lui assurais-je

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, je vis son regard se perdre au loin. Tous d'un coup, son sourire disparaissait pour faire place à un visage fermer. Il soupira en une fois en me lâchant la main. Je discutais encore un peu ave Aro pour avoir un peu plus de précision sur ce que je devrais faire puis je pris congé pour aller me changer pour mon voyage. A l'heure du départ Alec m'accompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il prit précautionneusement mon visage entre ces mains. Je souris délicatement avant qu'il ne dépose ces lèvres sur les miennes. J'enfuie mes mains dans ces cheveux, notre baiser fut fougueux, sensuel et emplie d'amour. En me décollant de lui, j'enlevais mon collier et le lui donnais pour qu'il en prenne soin. Je l'embrassais en vitesse avant de monter à bord de l'avion. Je m'assaillais à la place réservé à mon nom, j'humais l'air et une odeur alléchante chatouilla mes narines Durant tous le voyage cette odeur me titilla mais j'essayais de ne pas y faire attention. Une fois que l'avion a atterris, l'odeur continuait de me suivre jusqu'à la machine qui nous rendait nos bagages et celle-ci s'arrêta juste à côter de moi. Je tournais doucement le visage, mon regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme et je détournais instantanément le regard pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux.

Je pris tous mes bagages une fois que ceux-ci furent devant moi et sortie de l'aéroport avant de me diriger vers une voiture de type Berline de couleur noire. Je sortie un trousseau de clés de ma poche, appuya sur un des deux petits boutons et la voiture s'ouvrit. J'y plaçais mes valises avant de me mettre côter conducteur. Je suivis les instructions du GPS et fut étonner que celui-ci m'emmena devant une petite maison en boit blanc. En sortant de ma voiture, mon attention se porta sur une Volvo c30 grise qui passa devant ma nouvelle maison. Le jeun homme à l'intérieur me scruta du regard et je remarquais tous de suite la couleur de ces yeux. La couleur me disait étrangement quelque chose mais je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant. En ralentissant sa voiture, je vis exactement l'expression de celui-ci et il paraissait étonner presque choqué. « _Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme cela ?_ »

Je haussais les épaules avant de sortir mes bagages de la voiture. J'entrais chez moi, alla déposer les valises dans ma chambre avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Je me massais les tempes tous en réfléchissant à se que je devrai faire à présent. Premièrement, aller me présenter à la famille du chef du clan de la région, faire ami-ami avec tous le monde, me trouver un job pour me fondre dans la masse et dernièrement charmée un des garçons de cette famille. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas celui que j'ai vu dans la voiture. Aro m'a prévenu que au fond de moi, je trouverais directement qui c'est et que toute cette famille n'a pas les même couleurs d'yeux que moi. Pas très compliquer du faite que moi j'ai les yeux rouges. Je décidais de me changer pour aller rendre visite à cette famille. J'enlevais mon tailleur noir pour quelque chose de plus passe partout. J'enlevais ma boîte à bijoux d'une de mes valise et choisis un collier que j'avais trouvé dans une de mes armoires dans ma chambre à Volterra. Je ne me rappelle pas du tout de l'avoir acheté et ce n'est pas on plus un des nombreux cadeaux qu'Alec m'a offert avant qu'on soit ensemble.

Cela fait six ans qu'on est ensemble. Je me rappelle des quatre années précédentes le début de notre relation mais avant cela c'est le vide intersidéral. Mais bon c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je pris la direction que le GPS me donnait après avoir introduit l'adresse dans celui-ci. Arrivée à destination, une énorme villa blanche se dressait devant moi. J'haussais un sourcil face à une telle maison. « _Pourquoi ne pas en prendre un beaucoup moins volumineuse ?_ » Une branche se cassa derrière moi et je me retournais directement ? En voyant autant de personne devant moi, je me mise à grogner et je ne mise en position d'attaque. Je fis parcourir mon regard sur tous le monde et quand celui-ci tomba sur un des garçons mon cœur aurait raté un battement si celui-ci aurais encore battu. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, son sourire en coin créa une petite fossette, ces muscles étaient tel qu'ils paraissaient rassurant. Je sortis de ma contemplation quand quelqu'un me parla.

— **Ne sois pas sur la défensive, nous ne te voulons pas de mal**, me dit un grand blond. **Je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma famille.**

— **Ravie de vous rencontré, je me prénomme Élisabeth**.

— **Bonjour Élisabeth, moi c'est Esmée puis-je te demander ce que tu fais ici ?**

— **Je suis venu me présenter au chef de clan de la région car je viens d'emménager**.

— **C'est gentil de ta part mais dans e région on ne boit pas le sang humain**.

— **Ah bon** ! m'étonnais-je. **Mais je ferrais comment ? Depuis ma transformation on ne m'a pas laissé le choix !**

— **Tu viens d'où exactement **? me demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux chocolat.

— **Il y a cinq ans, un groupe de personne est venu chez moi et à tué toute ma famille. On m'a emmené de force à Volterra**, expliquais-je. Je ne voulais pas devenir ce que je suis.

— **On t'a laissé partir ou tu t'es enfui** ? me questionna Carlisle.

— **J'ai étudié durant cinq ans tous plein de détails qui peuvent paraître anodin mais j'ai attendu une faille et je me suis enfui il y a trois semaines**, continuais-je d'expliquer. **Vous savez quand on est torturé chaque jour par cette petite blonde, soit on veut la véritable mort soit on fait tous pour partir de la.**

— **Ce n'est que des conneries**, cracha une blonde.

— **Rosalie, tu sais très bien comment est Jane…surtout avec ce que les Volturi ont failli nous faire il y a quelque année.**

— **Je le sais Carlisle mais désoler je ne la crois pas.**

— **Un peu normal que tu ne me crois pas, les blondes ont déjà du mal à dire quelque chose de cohérent**, ripostais-je et quelqu'un rigola immédiatement.

— **Tiens j'ai une idée**, lança une fille qui ressemblait à un lutin. **Pourquoi on ne l'aiderait pas à devenir végétarienne !**

— **C'est une très bonne idée Alice**, félicita Esmée.

— **Désoler mais je dois y aller, je dois vider mes valises**, avertis-je.

— **Il n'y a aucun souci, mais s'il te plait revient demain**, me demanda Carlisle. **Nous allons parler d'autre chose**, me dit-il en souriant.

— **D'accord, je serais là demain à neuf heures.**

Je souris timidement, je remarquais que deux des membres de la famille parurent choquée. Le lutin se dirigea vers Carlisle et lui murmura quelque chose mais je l'entendais très bien.

— **Carlisle ! C'est Lisa ! Je te jure que c'est elle ! Je viens de le voir et Edward la reconnu la tantôt.**

— **Ce n'est pas elle, Alice !** assura la blonde.

— **Ah bon et pourquoi elle est tous de suite attirer par Em' ?** questionna un autre grand blond. **Souvient toi, il n'y a que Lisa qui ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort pour lui**, assura le blond en question.

— **Lisa n'aurait jamais laissé Aro lui dicter son régime alimentaire**, renchéris Esmée.

— **Sauf que il y a dix ans, j'ai vu Jane torturer notre Lisa !** S'énerva le lutin

Je levais les yeux au ciel, monta en voiture pour retournée chez moi. Je repensais à ce qu'ils avaient dit mais même moi j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'o à tous un sosie dans le monde. Mais me prendre pour une des leur jamais de la vie, je suis une Volturi, je suis sanguinaire et je le resterais. Tous d'un coup, une multitude d'image traversaient mon esprit. J'appuyais à fond su le frein pour éviter que je ne commette un accident de la route. Les images que je voyais n'était pas de mes parents mais bien de cette fameuse famille que je viens de quitter. Je respirais doucement en passant une main dans mes cheveux. En me regardant dans le rétroviseur central, je vis des repousses à mes cheveux. **« **_D'accord, je vais devoir passer chez le coiffeur _». Au lieu de rentrée directement chez moi, j'allais chez le coiffeur et décida sans réfléchir à redevenir blonde cendrée.

Et oui, car ma couleur naturelle n'est pas noir mais bien blonde cendrée. Une fois, sortie du coiffeur, je me sentais légèrement épier ! Je regardais autour de moi mais ne vis strictement rien. Une fois rentrée chez mo, j'allais prendre une douche avant de lire encore plus en profondeur le dossier qu'Aro m'a remis juste avant de partir et qui j'avoue, est resté dans mon sac durant tous le vol. Une fois ma douche terminé, j'allais dans le salon enrouler dans un peignoir.

Le dossier étais sur la table de salon, je l'ouvris et étala tous les documents sur celle-ci. Bon, la grande blonde s'appelle Rosalie et elle n'a rien de particulier. Carlisle et Esmée non plus. Le lutin se prénomme Alice et c'est elle la clairvoyante. Celui que j'ai croisé en arrivant c'est Edward quand à lui il est télépathe. Sa femme c'est celle aux cheveux chocolat, elle se prénomme Isabella et son don c'est un bouclier mental. L'autre grand blond c'est Jasper lui c'est spécial car il est empâte. Et le dernier c'est…Emmett, même en photo il est super canon. Ah, Isabella et Edward ont une fille qui elle aussi a un don, mais pas aussi important que certain membre de la famille. Enfin bref, je continuais à étudier le dossier de font en comble jusqu'à pas d'heure. Je sursautais au moment où quelqu'un sonna chez moi. Je regardais l'heure et fut horrifier de voir qu'il était onze heure du matin.

Rapidement, je rangeais le dossier avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, je me stoppai net en voyant Alice et Emmett chez moi. Une fois de plus, j'avais l'image mais pas le son. Ils étaient tout deux choqué sur place. « _C'est une habite dans cette famille ?_ » me demandais-je. Je vis Alice sortir de sa torpeur et balança à Emmett.

— **Tu vois qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit !**

— **Bonjour Lisa**, me dit Emmett en m'embrassant la joue avant d'entrer chez moi.

— **Bonjour Emmett**, répondis-je en souriant.

— **Bonjour futur belle-sœur !** me lança Alice et je la regardais bizarrement**. Désolé je suis clairvoyante, j'ai vu l'avenir et je peux t'assurer que tu va devenir un membre de la famille.**

— **Et pourquoi belle-sœur ?**

— **Dit rien mais cela à avoir avec Emmett**, me chuchota celle-ci avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

— **Désoler mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je vais vite me changer et je suis à vous**, les prévenais-je avant de monté à l'étage.

Je me précipitais en haut, je fermais la porte avant de souffler de soulagement avec se qu'il venait de ce passer. Je me changer vite pour une tenue sobre et une paire de botte. En cachant un couteau dans un de mes bottes je réfléchissais à se que Alice venait de me dire. Me prédire mon avenir sans que je le demande, c'est vachement flippant. Je secouais la tête en essayant d'oublier se qu'elle m'avait dit mais c'est peine perdue car le visage d'Emmett me revenait en tête ainsi que la phrase d'Aro « _Quand tu le verras, tu sauras que c'est lui comme dans le temps !_ » Maintenant sa phrase m'interpelle, pourquoi il m'a dit cela ? Pourquoi en une fois je me pose beaucoup de question alors qu'avant je ne faisais simplement que se qu'il me disait ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait douter à présent.

Je me dirigeais vers ma boite à bijoux, quand un énorme mal de tête me frappa. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, mais cela ne passait pas. Tellement que la douleur était forte, je me mise à hurler. Ma vue se brouillais, j'avais à nouveau des images en tête et j'arrivais à distinguer une phrase « _Je t'en prie ne m'oublie pas et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime !_ » J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, je tournais la tête pour regarder la personne et vis Alice et Emmett devant moi. Je vis de l'inquiétude sur leurs visages, je tombais sous le poids de mon corps et avant de m'évanouir j'entendis Alice me dire :

— **On est là petite sœur, on va s'occuper de toi !**

* * *

**_Hello, Hello._**

**_Voici la fin du premier chapitre._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous à plus et que vous laisserez des petit Reviews._**

**_Je posterais les chapitre une fois que j'aurais finis de les retranscrire sur Word._**

**_Cela sera surement 1 chapitre tous les 3 ou 4 jours._**

**_J'espère sincèrement que vous allez suivre cette fiction et parlez de celle-ci dans votre entourage qui lis des fiction._**

**_Gros bisous._**


	4. Chapter 2

**_Hello, Hello_**

**_Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous allez laissez quelque petit Reviews._**

**_Gros bisous._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2._**

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, la pièce qui m'entourait ne me disait rien. Je me redressais doucement tous en examinant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je sortis du lit, avant de sortir de cette chambre. Arrivée dans le couloir, je cherchais un escalier, miraculeusement je le trouvais et l'emprunta pour décembre au rez-de-chaussée.

— **Il y a quelqu'un ?** Demandais-je

— **Nous somme dans le salon Lisa !** me dit Alice.

« _Comment je peux savoir où se trouve le salon ?_ » Bizarrement je le trouvais du premier coup. Alice vint me prendre dans ces bras tous comme Emmett. Je leur souriais avant de regarder les autres membres de la famille. Je vis Esmée mettre une main à sa bouche avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil, Bella tomba de son tabouret, Rosalie our une fois paru choquée, Jasper lui était impassible et Edward fronça les sourcils. Je me mise à chipoter une mèches de cheveux à cause d'être mal à l'aise mais cela diminua instantanément.

— **Je me heurte totalement à un mur**, déclara Edward pour brisé le silence. **C'est possible de lobotomiser un vampire ?**

— **Edward,** s'indigna Esmée.

— **De quoi vous parlez ?** Demandais-je

— **Assied-toi, je vais t'apporter une tasse de sang**, me dit Alice alors que je m'assaillais à côter de Rosalie. **Mais je te préviens c'est la dernière.**

— **Lisa es-ce que le temps où tu étais à Volterra, Aro te parais ?** me demanda Carlisle

— **Me parlez de quoi ?** Lui demandais-je alors qu'Alice m'apporta ma tasse. **Merci Alice !**

— **Des personnes avant toi, d'autres humains qu'il aurait transformés ?**

— **Entre deux séance de torture de Jane oui. Il me parlait souvent d'un humaine qu'il est allé chercher dans une famille d'immortel. A e qu'il me disait ont devrais avoir le même âge ainsi que le même prénom,** lui expliquais-je. **Mais je vais vous avouer que je ne l'ai jamais croisé.**

— **Elle dit vrai**, approuva Edward.

— **Eh, on demande l'autorisation avant d'entrer dans ma tête**, m'exclamais-je.

— **Comment tu sais que je lis tes pensées ?**

— **Car cette histoire de lobotomisation ne sais qu'être pour moi, je ne me rappelle pas de ma vie d'avant.**

— **La répartie comme notre Lisa**, déclara tristement Esmée.

— **Notre fille adoptive, ces parents biologiques nous ont suppliés de la prendre pour la sauver. Une petite humaine comme elle, il n'y en a pas deux. Elle ne voulait l'aide de personne pour ces devoirs, elle ne nous prenait pas pour des monstres mais deux jours avant son anniversaire Aro est venu nous la prendre.**

— **C'étais il y a combien de temps ?**

— **Aujourd'hui, dix ans jour pour jour.**

— **Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.**

— **Ce n'est pas grave Lisa, tu ne pouvais pas savoir**, me dit Carlisle

— **Mais j'ai souvent entendu Jane et Alex parler entre eux**, déclarais-je-en une fois. **Je ne sais pas si c'est de votre fille, mais à ce qu'il disait j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle sait sacrifier pour vous sauver. Je pense même que chez moi, le collier que j'ai trouvé dans une armoire dans ma chambre cellule appartenait à votre fille.**

— **Il ressemble à quoi ce collier ?** Questionna Jasper.

— **Il ya comme un médaillon avec un lion dessus et le médaillon pend à un cordon en cuir.**

— **Oui c'est bien le collier de notre Lisa**, affirma Esmée.

— **Si vous voulez, je peux aller le chercher pour que vous le récupérer.**

— **Pas directement, car on va tous aller chassé et tu auras ta première leçon de chasse !** Me dit Alice en sautillant partout.

— **J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de te salir princesse** **?** me demanda Emmett

— **Et toi, tu n'as pas peur de te prendre une raclée ?**

— **Tu feras moins la fière devant un grizzli ou un puma !** me dit-il en rigolant

J'ouvris légèrement ma main, forma une petite boule d'énergie et l'envoya entre les jambes d'Emmett qui trébucha jusqu'après. J'éclatais de rire et plusieurs rires se mêlèrent au mien. Carlisle m'expliqua les bases de la chasse et je mis directement en application se qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Je me mise à courir en suivant une odeur alléchante mais spéciale. Soudainement, quelqu'un se plaça à côter de moi, je tirais la langue à la personne avant d'accélérer ma course. En voyant un tronc qui bloquait mon passage, je fis une glissade pour passer en dessous.

Je repris ma course de plus belle avant de sauter dans un arbre et de la continuer branche par branche. Je m'arrêtais net en voyant ma proie. Je sortir un couteau qui était cachez dans ma botte, le pris correctement avant de sauté sur ma proie. Le grizzli se débâta ardemment, durant sa lutte je tombais par terre. J'entendis quelqu'un émettre une plainte, je tournais la tête mais malheureusement cette grosse bête me donna un coup de patte. Je mis une main à mon visage et je vis rouge. Je mis mon couteau entre mes dents avant de lancer deux énormes boules d'énergie et le grizzli s'effondra. Je repris mon couteau en main en m'approchant de cette bête.

Je m'agenouillais près de lui, passa ma main sur son pelage avant d'enfoncé mes dents dans sa chair. Le goût était spécial mais mes papilles gustatives appréciaient assez bien. Quand je n'entendis plus le cœur de cette bête battre, je retirais mes dents de sa chair. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de me relever. Esmée paru soulager, elle courra jusqu'à moi, me scruta du regard avant de me prendre dans ces bras.

J'étais d'abord paf fasse à cette attention mais après je refermais mes bras autour de sa taille. Esmée me murmura « _Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille_ ». Je m'excusais avant de me détacher d'elle. Je lui souriais mais mon sourire disparaissait immédiatement en sentant plusieurs présences indésirables. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fouttent ici ?_ » me demandais-je. Tous d'un coup, Edward me regarda avec haine avant de dire.

— **C'est une Volturi, elle nous à tous berner !**

— **Très cher Lisa**, entendis-je derrière moi et je me retournais. **Je suis désoler de venir lors de ta première chasse mais je te ramène à Volterra.**

— **Tu as été bien difficile à trouver en trois semaines**, roucoula Jane.

— **Allez tous vous faire foutre**, jurais-je en reculant doucement. **Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai déjà assez perdu en cinq ans**, continuais-je et je sentie des mains sur mes épaules.

En tournant la tête, je vis que c'étais Carlisle et Esmée vint passer un bras autour de ma taille.

— **Je ne veux plus vivre un enfer !** criais-je.

— **Nous la prenons sous notre aile**, déclara Carlisle et je le regardais étonner. **Tu nous à déjà enlever notre fille, on ne te laissera plus faire.**

— **Ce n'était que notre chien de toute façon !** déclara Alec

Par pour colère avec se qu'il à dit, je lui envoyais une boule d'énergie en pleine face.

— **Tu prétendais m'aimer, tu n'as fait que jouer avec moi !** hurlais-je folle de rage. **Tu m'a tous pris !** continuais-je en me débattant mais on me retenait.

— **J'ai pris bien plus que tu ne le crois, dommage que tu ne t'en rappelle pas, tu étais encore qu'une humaine.**

— **Tu…tu m'as transformé ?**

— **Oui, à la demande de notre maître Élisabeth !** ricana Alec.

— **Retenez-là, si elle fait se qu'elle à en tête, elle va se faire tuer**, cria Alice et Edward en même temps.

— **Pars d'ici Aro, laisse nous tranquille**, annonça Carlisle.

— **Ha oui Lisa**, me dit Jane.

— **Quoi !** rétorquais-je.

— **Boum**, me dit-elle simplement avant de rigoler.

Quelque micro seconde plus tard j'entendis une explosion et bizarrement j'étais prête à mettre ma main au feu que c'était ma maison.

— **Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça chez toi**, me dit Alec en me lançant quelque chose.

Je rattrapais l'objet au vol, en ouvrant ma main je vis que c'étais le collier de la fille d'Esmée et Carlisle. Je tendais celui-ci à Esmée, elle me remercia avant de mettre celui-ci dans sa poche. Carlisle décida qu'on retourna à la villa quand Aro me dit

— **Bon retour chez toi Lisa !**

A peine j'eu tourné la tête qu'il avait disparu. «_ Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire_ » Je suivais les Cullen mais j'étais un peu en retrais en réalité ces dix dernières années n'avait été que manipulation, doctrine, torture et j'en passe. Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure des Cullen, Esmée me guida jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveiller ce matin. Tous d'un coup, je me sentais humilier, salie, abattue dans mon amour propre. Que j'ai été bête, je savais comment ils étaient car ils m'ont façonné à leur image. Mais je ne me doutais aucunement qu'un Volturi pouvait se retourner contre les siens.

Je leur ai juré fidélité et eu dans mon dos m'ont juré manipulation et humiliation. Edward à trouver le pot au rose mais personne ne l'a cru car les Volturis sont arrivé et m'ont balancé une enclume dans la tronche. Qui il va croire ? Eux ou moi ? Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre que j'occupais. On entra dans la chambre sans attendre ma réponse. Je me levais pour me poster devant la fenêtre. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux tous en soupirant.

— **Edward, je sais que c'est toi !** dis-je dans le vide.

— **Raté princesse**, répondit Emmett. **Je peux te tenir compagnie ?**

— **Si tu veux**, répondis-je en haussant des épaules. **Mais n'espères pas que je pleur sur ton épaule ou que je m'apitoie sur mon propre sort. **

— **Pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive ?**

— **J'ai été torturé Emmett, durant plusieurs années. Je viens d'apprendre que l'homme que je croyais qu'il m'aimait c'est jouer de moi, il m'a transformé en monstre et c'est à peine si je ne me demande pas si il m'a pas violé pendant que j'étais encore humaine. J'ai des marques sur le corps que même un humain n'aurait pas supporté,** expliquais-je en le regardant.

— **Lisa calme toi, ma famille et moi on ne te juge pas.**

— **Non vous croyez tous que je suis la fille et la sœur disparu**, rétorquais-je. **Je vous ai tous vu me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme. Mais je ne suis pas votre Lisa !**

— **On n'a jamais dit que tu l'étais ! **s'obstina Emmett.

— **Arrête de mentir, ce matin j'ai bien vu ton regard.**

— **Cela ne sert à rien de discuter, pour cela tu es bien comme ma sœur !** rétorqua celui-ci

— **Je ne suis pas ta sœur !** hurlais-je en lui envoyant une boule d'énergie dans le thorax.

Malgré le fait que je lui ai envoyé une boulle d'énergie en plein thorax, celui-ci resta debout. Je lui en renvoyais une et toujours rien, il commença même à avancer vers moi. Étrangement je sentie quelque chose couler le long de ma joue. Au plus je le bombardais, au plus ma rage augmenta pour terminer en larme. Pour finir il était tellement roche de moi que e continuais avec mes poings mais il intercepta ceux-ci. Il me colla à lui, et je n'ai pu refouler mes larmes plus longtemps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et j'entendis.

— **Emmett qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

— **Rien Rosalie, laisse-nous ! **demanda Emmett.

— **Si je peux aider en quoi que se soit préviens moi, tu sais que j'ai vécu la même chose,** répondit celle-ci

— **Merci Rosalie**, remercia Emmett.

Il passa un bras derrière mes genoux ainsi que dans mon dos pour savoir me porter. Il me déposa sur le lit et quand il voulait partir, je le suppliais de rester avec moi. Il accepta en souriant doucement et je fis quelque chose qu'hier encore je n'aurais pas fait, j'ai demandé à Rosalie de rester avec et quelque seconde plus tard je sentais un poids en plus sur le lit et un bras passé autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un état second car je les entendais parler mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de répondre.

— **Elle lui ressemble tellement !**

— **Ce n'est pas Lisa, Emmett ! Lisa serait moins brisée que cela.**

— **Je reconnaitrais son regard entre mille Rose**, renchéris celui-ci

— **Emmett, Lisa est surement morte à l'heure actuelle. Elle ne se serait jamais plier au Volturi**, expliqua Rosalie.

— **Arrête Rose, tu doute toi aussi.**

— **J'espère que c'est elle, comme tous le monde ici mais je ne me fait pas d'illusion.**

— **En tous cas au fond de moi, je sais que c'est ma princesse.**

— **Alors si c'est vraiment elle, ne cache plus se que tu ressens**, l'encouragea Rosalie.

— **Je l'aime tellement Rose**, murmura Emmett. **Je l'aime tellement.**

— **Je sais frangin.**

* * *

**_Et voici la fin de ce deuxième chapitre._  
**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plus. _**

**_Et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le chapitre trois_**

**_Que je publierais une fois que j'aurais terminer de le réécrire sur Word._**

**_Gros bisous à tous le monde._**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je vis chez les Cullen, mais cella fait aussi plusieurs semaines que mes flashs avec ces images se manifestent. Cela devient de plus en plu troublant, je dois bien l'avouer. Le lendemain de mon pétage de plomb contre les Volturi, j'ai rencontrée Renesmée, la fille de Bella et Edward, ainsi que le clebs qui lui sert de petit copain. Le don de Nessie est de montrer se qu'elle ressent ou des souvenirs en touchant les personnes. Quand elle m'a touché la joue, j'ai vu pratiquement les mêmes images que ma tête me montrait.

Pour le moment je suis dans ma chambre, je mourais de faim, la cause et bien j'ai tous simplement peur de croiser Aro, Alec ou même Jane. Je les connais tous et je savais que ce n'étais qu'un avertissement de leur part. J'étais dan mon fauteuil en train de lire un live quand on toque à la porte de ma chambre. J'invitais la personne à entrée et en voyant qui c'était je me levais. Quelque seconde plus tard au lieu d'être assisse dans le fauteuil même j'étais assisse sur ces genoux. On déplaça mes cheveux pour les passer par-dessus de mes épaules.

On commença à me masser les épaules et à les embrasser tendrement. Je souris à ce geste comme à mon habitude je refermais mon livre avant de le déposer sur une petite table. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le goût qu'avaient ces lèvres me disait qu'il avait été chassé. Je retirais mes lèvres des siennes et il me tendit un gobelet qui fumait et je le portais directement à ma bouche.

— **Tu as bien mangé ?** demandais-je après avoir avaler ma gorgée de sang.

— **Oui, mais tu n'étais pas là !**

— **Arrête hin, je sais que tu adore jouer avec ton grizzli.**

— **Mais moi j'adore ton petit rituel avant de te nourrir d'eux.**

Depuis se qu'il c'étais passer, Emmett et moi on sait rapprocher d'une manière fulgurante et incroyable. Il me rapporte le sang d'un grizzli quand j'en ai besoins, il m'écoute quand j'ai envie de parler, il passe énormément de temps avec moi et quand il n'y a pas de soleil nous allons nous promener. Je dois une fois affronter ma peur de sortir pour trouver un boulot ou peut-être reprendre mes études. Je ne me rappelle même pas si j'ai mon diplôme ou pas.

— **Emmett je dois demander quelque chose à ta mère**, lui dis-je en me levant tous en l'entrainant derrière moi

— **Si tu peux me violer ?**

— **Mais non abruti, autre chose !** lui dis-je en rigolant. **Esmée je peux te demander quelque chose ?** questionnais-je la principale intéresser.

— **Oui je t'écoute**, me dit-elle en fermant un livre.

— **Voilà j'aimerais bien me trouver un boulot mais en même temps reprendre mes études car je ne sais plus si j'ai eu mon diplôme ou pas, tu en pense quoi ?**

— **Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, mais juste un conseil de toi à moi, je commencerais par les études et après le travail**, me conseilla celle-ci. **Et pour tes études tu voudrais choisir quelle branche ?**

— **Je voudrais aider les femmes à se relever après des abus en tout genre.**

— **Oui beaucoup de femme, ainsi que les hommes bien sûr, ont été abusé dans énormément de domaine.**

— **Mais je voudrais aussi aider les jeunes gens à trouver un toit avec peu de revenu**, renchéris-je.

— **Tu as le cœur sur la main Lisa et fait se qu'il te dicte.**

— **Merci beaucoup Esmée**, la remerciais-je.

J'allais vers elle pour l'enlacer quand ma tête commença à tourner. Je vis Esmée se lever et me rattraper de justesse avant que je ne tombe sur le sol. Je l'entendis crier après Carlisle et quelque seconde plus tard deux silhouette en plus d'Esmée et d'Emmett furent à côter de moi. Je sentie deux mains sur mes joues et une voix me demander de le regarder. En voyant que c'étais Edward, une larme coula sur ma joue. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et il fronça directement les sourcils.

— **Allez Lisa, laisse-moi percer le mur**, me dit-il.

— **Arrête Edward, ça fait mal !** le suppliais-je.

— **Je vois se qu'elle voit mais ce mur est vraiment épais**, déclara celui-ci.

— **Essaye mon fils**, l'encouragea Carlisle.

— **Désoler Lisa mais là cela sera vraiment douloureux.**

— **Edward non, arrête je t'en supplie**, l'implorais-je. **Non…non !**

Soudainement je me mise à hurler de douleur, la douleur était-elle que je fermais les yeux et mon dos s'arqua tous seul. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait je ne sais trop quoi dans le crâne. Les images continuèrent à défiler à une vitesse folle. Cela ne s'arrêtaient pas, au contraire, ils y en avaient toujours plus. Tous d'un coup, je sentais que je perdais pied et quelque seconde plus tard, je perdis connaissance. J'ouvris mes yeux doucement, regarda autour de moi et vis que j'étais coucher dans le fauteuil du salon. Esmée était près de moi, tous comme Carlisle. J'avais littéralement le cerveau en compote. Je passais une main à mon front tous en me relevant et je sentis immédiatement une odeur plus que désagréable qui venais d'en ace de moi. Je retrouvais le nez et vis un garçon qui ressemblais à Jacob mais qui n'était pas Jacob.

— **Vous êtes sûr que c'est elle ?** Demanda le garçon

— **Oh non, pas de nouveau**, soupirais-je.

— **Edward essaye de savoir tous comme Alice mais nous n'en somme pas sûr**, expliqua brièvement Carlisle.

— **Seth, n'espère pas ! Elle ressemble à Lisa mais ce n'est pas elle. Elle est totalement différente**, renchéris Emmett.

— **Carlisle je ne savais pas que tu avais ouvert un chenil**, dis-je en souriant au clebs.

— **Je confirme, elle lui ressemble mais ce n'est pas elle**, confirma le jeune.

— **On n'a pas demandé ton avis sale clebs**, lui dis-je en me levant.

Emmett me tendis une tasse de sang et la vida à moitié. J'ai remarqué que quand je perdais connaissance, j'ai les crocs à mon réveil. Je sortais de la villa pour m'assoir sur les marches du perron et Emmett me rejoignis. Je soupirais, il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant que je ne dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. En l'embrassant, je ressentais une chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie même pour Alec. Cette chose me rendait réellement folle, je fondais comme une glace au soleil, j'avais l'impression aussi d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et au fond de moi, plus loin dans mon cœur, je sentais que je l'aimais réellement.

Ce que je ressentais me donnais l'impression que cela ne datais pas de mon arriver à Forks mais de bien plus longtemps. J'avais envie de lui dire se que je ressentais mais par expérience je me retenais de le faire. Emmett détacha ces lèvres des miennes, me regarda de longue seconde avant de me dire.

— **Je t'aime Lisa.**

Je restais scotché sur place, c'est réellement la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ces mots. Sa voix était si douce que l'on pouvait entendre tous l'amour qu'il me portait mais son regard voulait tout dire aussi. J'entendis un bruit de moteur, je tournais la tête et vis une camionnette FedEx se garer devant la maison. Un homme sortie de la cabine, alla vers l'arrière et il sorti un paquet.

— **Esmée je pense qu'il y a du courrier**, criais-je.

— **Bonjour, je suis bien chez Carlisle et Esmée Cullen ?** nous demanda le livreur.

— **Oui, je suis Esmée Cullen**, répondit celle-ci.

— **Voici un colis pour vous**, lui dit l'homme en tendant le paquet.

— **Merci beaucoup**.

Je regardais Emmett et il répondit à ma question mentale en haussant les épaules. Ont suivit Esmée à l'intérieur, je vis que le paquet étais ouvert et je remarquais qu'il y avait plusieurs dossier.

— **Tout le monde dans le salon et tout de suite !** Cria celle-ci.

— **Esmée qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

— **Réunion d'urgence pour certaine explication**, rétorqua celle-ci sans me regarder.

Ont se réunis tous dans le salon, comme a mon habitude je pris un tabouret et Emmett ainsi que Rosalie furent à côter de moi. Carlisle était occupé de lire les dossiers avant de soupirer tous en les refermant.

— **Nous venons de recevoir certain document qui nous explique certaine chose**, commença Carlisle.

— **Pourquoi tous nous regroupé ?** questionna Edward.

— **Car cela concerne l'un d'entre nous, plus particulièrement toi Lisa.**

— **Moi ? Mais quoi comme documents ?**

— **Regarde par toi-même**, me dit Esmée et je pris le dossier que Carlisle ne tendais.

Je lisais en vitesse les dossiers, ma rage pour Aro ne faisait qu'augmenter. Comment avait-il pu me vendre comme ça ? Pour une fois que j'étais accepter quelque part, il doit tous faire foirer. Je refermais les dossiers, me leva et enleva mon top avant d'être dos à tous le monde.

— **Si vous penser comme se qu'il y a de noter dans ces dossier, comment je pourrais avoir ces marques ?**

— **Dit nous la vérité Lisa**, insista Carlisle

— **Je ne suis pas l'un des leur ! Croyez se que vous voulez mais je connais encore ma vie et je sais se que je fais** **!**

— **Lisa tu ne t'ais pas enfui de Volterra, pourquoi continuer à nier si Edward le sais.**

— **Vous ne comprenez rien**, rigolais-je.

— **Explique nous alors, nous voudront comprendre**, rétorqua Edward.

— **J'ai risquée ma vie plusieurs fois car je leur tenais tête, mais avec ma trahison de cette fois-ci ils ne me laisseront pas en paix.**

— **Pourquoi ?** Demanda Bella.

— **Parce que je suis une taupe**, avouais-je pour finir**. J'avais une mission, mais en vous rencontrant j'ai commencé à avoir mes malaises et je me suis réellement attacher à vous.**

— **Tu nous à tous condamné !**

— **Vous non, mais moi oui !** lui dis-je**. Avant de partir Aro à pris ma main et il a vu quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais si je retourne à Voltera ont me fera mourir à petit feux.**

— **Tu n'auras que ce que tu mérite**, cracha Rosalie qui c'étais mise à coter d'Edward**. Depuis le début j'avais des doutes sur toi, mais tu viens de me confirmer mes hypothèses. **

— **Pourquoi nous avoir menti Lisa ? **Me demanda tristement Esmée.

— **Comment vous auriez réagis si je serais venu après mes flash vous dire « excusez-moi, mais je vois vos visages dans ma tête, je vous connais ? »**

— **On te l'aurait expliqué !** répondit Esmée

— **Sa fait dix ans que je me pose énormément de questions sur mon identité et sur mon passer, mais on m'a toujours juré que ma vie d'avant était trop médiocre que pour me l'a raconté.**

— **Là je ne comprends pas Aro**, déclara en une fois Carlisle**. Il est pour la vérité pour quoi il t'aurait caché ton passé ?**

— **Peut-être parce que j'ai un don qui se développe chaque année et que je si je savais qui j'étais j'aurais accouru voir ma famille !** ironisais-je. Il n'y a peut-être même pas de raison, c'est Aro après tous.

— **Tu en rigole en plus ! **gueula Rosalie.

— **Je ne vais pas en pleurer, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait mais je pense que je pourrai vous êtres d'une grande aide pour retrouver votre fille**, déclarais-je.

— **Et comment ?** me demanda Esmée.

— **Livré moi au Volturi, et j'irais libérer votre fille. Dans les cachots, il y a toujours une cellule ou Aro interdit qui que ce soit d'y entrée.**

— **Tu pense réellement que notre fille soit là ?** demanda Carlisle.

— **On entend toujours quelqu'un crier de douleur ou crier pour dire que sa famille rassemble des autres immortel pour venir la délivrer**, expliquais-je.

— **Tu as raison Élisabeth, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que cette jeune fille ou la voix de cette jeune fille c'est toi**, me dit Aro derrière moi et je me retournais. **Et la famille en question sont les Cullen ici présent, en réalité tu es leur fille !** Annonça Aro


	6. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je vis Aro sortir quelque chose de sa poche, appuyé sur un bouton et cette fameuse voix s'élevais de cet appareil. Je mis une main à ma bouche en découvrant ce ton. Même en état de choc, ma rage se manifesta, mes cheveux se mirent à voleter dans tous les sens et j'enlevais ma main de ma bouche pour préparer deux boules d'énergie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demandais-je.

-Mais rien très cher Lisa, enfin ce n'ai pas moi qui t'ai fait oublier ton passer, me dit-il.

-C'est qui alors ?

Un rire résonna derrière Aro, je tournais la tête et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je bombardais ce vampire de boule d'énergie. Une larme roula le long de ma joue. Une main se plaça sur une de mes épaules, je tournais la tête, vis Emmett et me blottis dans ces bras.

-Quel beau couple vous faites ! souri Aro. Comme il y a dix ans le grand amour de ta vie.

-Je ne les connais seulement depuis que je suis arrivée !

-Quelle tête brûlée, ma pauvre Lisa tu as tellement été torturé que la douleur t'as fait oublier ton passé, ricana Jane.

Sandro, remet ces bons souvenirs à cette très chère Lisa, informa Aro.

Un homme se détacha du groupe. Il était plutôt grand, le teint halé avec les cheveux noir et les yeux rouges. Il s'approcha de moi alors que moi je reculais, tout d'un coup mon dos touchais quelqu'un. Je me retournais vivement, j'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais deux mains se placèrent sur mes joues.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui faite ? cria Esmée.

-Très chère Esmée, tu vas retrouver ta tendre fille.

Soudainement, je me mise à hurler. Mes douleurs précédentes n'étaient rien comparer à ce que je ressentais à présent. Un flot d'images traversa mon esprit, ce mur, comme Edward disait, se brisa et j'avais l'impression que ma tête explosait de l'intérieur. Des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues et soudainement je me souvins de tout.

Les mains du gars s'enlevèrent de mes joues. Je tombais sur le sol, mon regard dans le vide. Une personne se plaça à coter de moi, mon regard divergea vers cette même personne et lui souris.

-Ne m'oublie pas et surtout n'oublie pas ces mots, commençais-je.

-Je t'aime, termina Emmett. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié ma puce, me dit-il avant de me serrer dans ces bras.

-Te voilà chez toi à présent, me dit Aro. Tu nous as beaucoup aidés durant tes dix ans à notre service.

-A…Alec ? bégaies-je.

-Attacher dans le cachot depuis plusieurs jours pour éviter qu'il vienne te prévenir, déclara Jane. Mine de rien, il t'était fidèle.

-Sale pute de première, crachais-je.

Ma vue commença à se brouiller, la tête me tourner, j'agrippais le pull d'Emmett, je l'entendis m'appeler mais je perdis connaissance. Mes rêves fût mouvementer, tous ce que j'avais oublié se mélangeais avec mes dix année passée près des Volturis. Mais je fus réveillé en sursaut par une partie plutôt agréable mais que je n'aurais jamais espérer.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux quand je sentie un poids en plus à coter de moi. Je me retournai directement et trouva Emmett couché sur son dos avec les yeux clos. Je sortis délicatement de mon lit pour aller dans le salon. Quand j'eus finis de descendre les escaliers, je sentie un poids sur mon dos.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour confirmer ma pensée et j'ai bien raison, c'était bien Alice. Elle me serra si fort que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Elle embrassa tendrement ma joue avant de descendre de mon dos.

Je m'avançais un peu plus dans le salon quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Tout le monde me souriait mais en voyant maman et papa, je n'ai pu refouler mes larmes plus longtemps que je courais dans leur bras. Maman me demanda de me calmer mais je resserrais un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle.

-Ma chérie calme toi s'il te plait !

-Je suis tellement désoler de ce que je vous ai fait, m'excusais-je. Je ne savais plus rien, je vous le jure.

-Ce n'est pas grave Lisa, au moins tu es à nouveau parmi nous, déclara papa.

-Par contre, pourquoi Emmett directement ? demanda Rose.

-Oh non Rose, s'il te plait ne me fait pas dire cela, répondis-je timidement.

-Petite sœur, intervins Jasper. Nous savons depuis le début que tu l'aimes mais on se pose la question, pourquoi Emmett directement même si tu n'avais plus ta mémoire ?

-C'est Aro qui m'avait demandé de charmer un des garçons de la famille et que je saurais directement qui c'étais en le voyant.

-Alors heureuse ? me demanda Bella.

-Par apport à quoi Bell's ?

-A ton avis !

-Oui et non à vrai dire, avouais-je.

-Pourquoi, s'inquiéta Alice.

-Je l'ai toujours désiré comme je l'ai toujours aimé. Etant humaine, je gardais cela pour moi pour que personne ne s'inquiète de ma condition, expliquais-je en m'assaillant à coter de Jasper. Mais maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était différent, sauf que je suis un vampire. Mais avec les évènements d'hier, j'ai cette sensation que c'est malsain.

-Malsain dans quel sens ? demanda Jasper.

-Dans le sens que c'est mon frère adoptif. Pas que cela me dérange car dans un sens techniquement Alice et toi êtes frère et sœur adoptif. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que cela serai impossible entre nous.

-Hey Lisa, depuis tes seize ans il est amoureux de toi, expliqua Alice. A la base, il voulait te le dire après ta transformation.

-Il voulait même te transformer, m'annonça maman.

-Comment il se comportait depuis que je suis partie ?

-Il le vivait très mal, avoua Edward. Mais quand tu es revenu, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais quittée la maison.

-Je n'ai jamais désiré cela, je…

-Tu tiens trop à moi, c'est justement pour cela que tu t'es sacrifier il y a dix ans, intervint tout d'un coup Emmett en descendant les escaliers.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose, rétorquais-je en me tournant pour le regarder. Je suis même prête à le refaire.

-Cela reste à voir ! me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Qu'allez-vous faire à présent tous les deux ? questionna Alice.

-Alice, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant, soupirais-je.

-Moi j'ai une idée, répondit Emmett en souriant.

Je haussai un sourcil en regardant Alice et pour une fois, elle haussa les épaules. Soudainement, Emmett se trouva juste devant moi. Il mit une main juste dans mon cou, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Il me fit basculer vers l'arrière et me retins à lui pour ne pas tomber. Ces lèvres vinrent à l'encontre des miennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser plus que passionner. Je retirais mes lèvres des siennes, totalement chamboulé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que mon cœur me dicte !

- Nous ne pouvons pas, murmurais-je

- Alors épouse-moi !?

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent tout le monde à ma place.

-Oui, épouse-moi !

- Nous ne pouvons pas, répétais-je doucement alors qu'Emmett me redressais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tant que je ne me suis pas pardonné de tous ce que je vous ai fait, je ne pourrais jamais te regarder dans les yeux.

-Très bien, répondit-il avant de quitter la villa précipitamment.

-Emmett, attends ! criais-je en le suivant.

J'étais sur le pas de la porte de la villa, une larme roula le long de ma joue. Je l'essuyai en vitesse avant de retourner au salon. Je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil avec le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelqu'un s'asseyait à coter de moi.

Je tournais la tête, en voyant que c'était Rosalie, j'allai me blottir dans ces bras et je masquai mes émotions comme je l'ai appris.

-Lisa ne bloque pas tes émotions, me dis Jasper.

-Non, je ne veux pas avoir mal, répondis-je nonchalamment.


End file.
